Dualité
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan OS / "Il continuait à caresser son visage, elle ferma les yeux et un soupir d'apaisement franchit ses lèvres. Elle eut un sanglot étranglé devant cette douceur, cette impossible douceur qu'il manifestait pour elle."


_Bonjour chers Oncers!_

 _Je reviens avec un autre one-shot, et encore concernant la saison 5._

 _Il prend place après le 5x02, alors qu'Emma a guérie Robin Hood._

 _J'ai eu un très grand plaisir à l'écrire et je tiens particulièrement à remercier ma Sassenach, ma partner in crime, pour ses nombreux encouragements. Ce texte ne serait pas écrit si tu n'avais pas été là! :)_

 _J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire! :)_

* * *

 **Though your heart is far too young to realize  
the unimaginable light you hold inside.**

Le château était calme.

Chacun s'était retiré dans ses appartements après que Robin eut enfin pu respirer de nouveau normalement. Chacun voulait retrouver une certaine paix après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Elle la première avait désiré être seule pour réfléchir. Ou à tout le moins être isolée pour ne plus avoir à craindre de blesser qui que ce soit.

C'était constant, irrémédiable, cette inquiétude de faire du mal à ses proches. Et c'était épuisant. Ce combat irrévocable contre elle-même la tenaillait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Une force inépuisable qui dansait dans sa tête, comme une promesse. Elle avait été tentée d'y céder. Mais le visage d'Henry surgissait dans sa tête. Et tout redevenait blanc, lumineux. Le visage de ses parents l'avait aidé aussi au début, mais elle se rendait compte qu'Henry était la clé de tout, c'était une évidence.

Et _Killian_. Elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait son visage, tout redevenait clair.

Elle n'avait cependant pas soupçonnée que l'imaginer était si peu.

Le _toucher_ avait fait surgir en elle des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait à peine décrire. À la seconde où elle avait échoué dans ses bras, dans le cercle de pierre, à la secondes où elle s'était ancré à lui après qu'il lui ait dit ces choses – _ces_ _choses_ qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, elle avait su que le toucher pouvait l'aider. Ses pensées ne s'étaient pas qu'éclaircies. Elle avait _vu_ la lumière blanche autour de lui, ses doigts, soudés aux épaules de Killian, avait été parcouru d'une vibration apaisante et tout son corps à elle avait irradié une chaleur nouvelle et lénifiante.

Mais la quiétude ne l'atteignait plus.

L'avait-elle déjà vécue d'ailleurs?

Ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle parvenait à avoir lorsqu'elle était avec ses proches ne parvenait plus à elle. Certes elle était calme lorsqu'entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait, mais plus rien ne retenait son esprit. Plus rien n'arrivait à refréner ses pensées ou simplement à les adoucir.

Elle se méfiait maintenant d'elle-même. Et avait peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Alors elle marchait.

Elle faisait les cent pas. Elle s'était simplement résolue à marcher pour mieux réfléchir. À compter ses pas pour parvenir à mettre ses pensées désordonnées et incohérentes en place. Les corridors du château étaient longs et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Pieds nus, elle ressentait la surface de chaque dalle de pierre au sol. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer, à garder un lien avec la réalité, à maîtriser quelque chose. Et elle parcourait sans cesse le même couloir, celui où se trouvait sa chambre. Quelques portes plus loin était celle de Killian, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ou sans vraiment désiré autre chose, elle avait réduit la longueur de sa procession. Elle l'avait réduit à n'être plus que les quelques pas qu'elle devait faire pour passer devant sa porte close. Elle marchait et y revenait sans cesse, faisant les cents pas.

Elle désirait le voir, plus que tout. Mais elle se le refusait de peur de passer outre ses capacités à contrôler ce qu'elle était devenue.

Et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur lui, laissant la lumière des chandelles couler sur le plancher du couloir, éclairant ainsi sa longue robe blanche. Elle tourna prestement la tête vers l'ouverture de la chambre où il se tenait, les sourcils froncés, son visage peint par l'inquiétude.

Il avait entendu ses pas, sa procession, longue et interminable depuis une heure maintenant. Il savait qu'elle était là, dehors des murs de sa chambre et il devinait qu'elle était probablement dominée par ces idées de noirceur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, confinée dans le maelstrom d'émotions irréelles qui devaient la happer. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Une sorte de douleur sourde qui le tourmentait, comme si chaque fois qu'il revenait à elle, chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle s'éloignait d'avantage. Il la perdait toujours un peu plus et ça le terrifiait. Peut-être arriverait-il à mieux conjurer le sort s'il demeurait distant avec elle? C'était stupide et insensé, et il le savait. Jamais il n'arriverait à garder ses distances avec elle, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi désemparée que maintenant.

Et elle était comme une apparition ainsi dans le couloir du château, la lumière de sa chambre éclairait sa robe blanche qu'elle avait gardé et ses longs cheveux blonds, créant ainsi un halo de lumière chaude tout autour d'elle. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle était un rêve, qu'elle était une créature venue d'ailleurs ou simplement le fruit de son imagination si ce n'était tout le trouble qui se lisait sur son visage qui le ramena à la réalité.

L'air se suspendit et ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

"Je t'ai réveillé?"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

"Tu crois que j'arriverais à dormir dans une situation pareille, _Emma_?"

Il avait murmuré lui aussi, mais elle avait pu détecter de l'appréhension dans sa voix et tout son corps semblait tendu comme un arc, raide.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle imaginait qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour elle, bien sûr. _Bien sûr_ , qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il ne devait pas très bien dormir, qu'il voulait qu'ils retournent à Storybrooke, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir autant de tension dans son regard. Et elle se sentait terriblement coupable de faire subir cette inquiétude à ses proches. À lui, qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

Elle se sentait coupable et horrible. Elle avait toujours été seule pour gérer ses problèmes et voilà que maintenant, elle impliquait presque toute la ville pour venir la sauver. Elle n'avait jamais demandé ça, n'avait jamais voulu qu'autant de gens risque leur vie pour elle.

Et il l'avait appelé _Emma_. Pas _Swan_ ou _love_ ou _darling_. Mais _Emma_. Et c'était trop rare les fois où son prénom avait été prononcé par lui. C'était surtout lorsqu'il était sérieux, qu'il voulait clarifier quelque chose avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son prénom, elle savait qu'elle devait porter attention à ce qu'il disait.

C'était cela aussi cette nuit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle plus qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le décrire, il avait peur pour elle sans savoir comment le lui dire. Et il n'y aurait jamais de mot assez fort pour lui exprimer toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. Jamais il ne voudrait qu'elle ne le sache d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour lui cacher ses sentiments, il pensait seulement que moins elle n'en saurait et mieux ce serait pour elle.

Sans un mot, il s'effaça de l'ouverture de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminé, plusieurs bougies étaient allumées et la veste de Killian reposait sur un fauteuil. Emma se sentit tout de suite enveloppée d'une chaleur apaisante. Elle s'approcha de l'âtre et tendit les mains vers l'avant pour se réchauffer. Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus et que la traîne de sa robe bruissait lorsqu'elle marchait.

"Je dois te le répéter, _my love_ , tu es époustouflante dans cette robe. "

Il était derrière elle, à contempler cette forme blonde et blanche qui envahissait sa chambre et toute tentative pour la garder à distance de lui s'évanouit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance présentement que cette femme avec lui.

Emma tourna la tête vers lui, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, mais les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Killian crut défaillir de la voir ainsi. Dévastée et magnifique.

C'était idiot, vraiment, qu'elle ne s'apercevait même pas la façon dont elle l'affectait.

"Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi, répondit-elle."

Il se promenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, triturant le bout de son crochet et lui adressa un large sourire.

"Tu sais que nous sommes absolument une malédiction lorsqu'il s'agit de bal. Nous avons eu deux bals ensemble, _Swan_ , et les deux ne se sont pas passé comme prévu!"

Elle rit.

De toutes les choses qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait faire, rire était la dernière. Et ce fut comme un courant électrique dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, une flamme qui le réchauffa.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous les deux éloignés, à chaque extrémité de la chambre. Il continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à quelques reprises.

"Merci d'être venu, finit-elle par dire doucement. "

Il leva vivement la tête vers elle.

Elle arrivait parfaitement à lire la peine qui remplissait ses iris bleus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En fait, tout son visage exprimait un tel tourment que le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle eut soudainement le désir de faire disparaitre cette douleur, qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais la voir dans ses yeux. Ses propres inquiétudes ou ses propres peurs n'avaient plus d'importance, elle arriverait d'une manière ou d'une autre à les gérer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais de voir qu'il souffrait, de voir physiquement qu'il avait mal la torturait plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Et elle voulait que ça cesse et qu'il oublie.

Killian secoua la tête, comme sortit d'un rêve.

" _Swan_ , tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je … Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seule."

Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction et c'est tout ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle quitta sa place près du feu et en un temps records se retrouva à agripper la chemise de Killian et à l'attirer brutalement à elle.

Leurs lèvres se percutèrent.

Ce fût violent, désespéré, furieux.

Sa langue plongea dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne, tournant, engageant une danse entre elles. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'autre, encercla sa taille pour rapprocher leurs corps, laissant Killian pantois. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme venant mourir contre celle de la jeune femme. Elle avança d'un autre pas, réduisant tout l'espace possible qu'il restait entre eux et il mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Emma lorsque ses hanches heurtèrent les siennes. Un son animal parvint du fond de la gorge de sa partenaire et il enfouit ses doigts dans les longues boucles blondes pour avoir une meilleure emprise.

Il savait qu'ils ne devraient pas, que ça allait les mener à plus, à quelque chose de mieux, mais plus rien ne fonctionnait dans son cerveau autre que le désir pur. Et elle était si désespérée, si décidée. La scène de guérison de Robin lui revint en tête et ce baiser acharné qu'elle lui avait donné juste après, alors qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était l'exacte réplique, mais maintenant ils étaient seuls et elle voulait plus. Il avait bien eu conscience que ça devait avoir un rapport à ses pouvoir et sa magie, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter, lui demander de s'expliquer. Mais elle était si demandante, tellement présente contre lui, à vouloir, à rechercher. Plus et mieux, désespérée et frénétique.

Il devait l'arrêter parce qu'il ne voulait pas ce soit ainsi pour leur première fois. Il voulait qu'elle soit parfaitement en maitrise d'elle-même, qu'elle le veule parce qu'elle en avait envie et non pour atténuer sa propre douleur. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'ils auront tout leur temps plus tard et qu'il y aura de nombreuses occasions à venir. Que ce n'était pas terminé et qu'elle ne deviendrait pas sombre.

Mais ses mains étaient engageantes, partout sur son corps et Killian en arrivait presque à oublier son propre nom. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était dans ses bras, qu'elle le voulait, le désirait et une puissante lame d'amour et de désir le transperça alors que tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la dirigea vers le lit.

Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Emma commença à déboutonner la chemise de Killian. Comme par magie, et c'était peu de le dire, elle avait terminé, envoyant le vêtement valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les mains du jeune homme avaient descendues jusqu'à ses hanches, les agrippant comme s'il était au bord du gouffre. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, lui laissant peu d'espace pour manœuvrer alors qu'il envahissait sa bouche, attaquant sa lèvre inférieure. Glissant vers la ligne de sa mâchoire, s'attardant à la peau juste sous l'oreille. Et il mordit férocement lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit entre le cou et l'épaule. Sa chemise l'avait quitté, il s'apercevait à peine qu'elle s'attaquait maintenant à son pantalon et lui embrassait cette partie de son cou qu'il adorait tant.

Elle les emmena sur le lit alors qu'il tentait de défaire les lacets au dos de sa robe. Son crochet n'était d'aucune utilité et il se maudissait de n'avoir qu'une seule main pour manipuler les attaches de sa robe. Cela ne l'avait jamais réfréner auparavant, mais maintenant, avec elle, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Elle le rendait nerveux et maladroit. Et sans explication, sans même quitter ses lèvres, elle prit en charge le dos de sa robe, enlevant en une fraction de seconde le corsage qu'elle laissa choir sans plus de cérémonie au pied du lit. Ses boucles blondes cascadaient maintenant sur ses épaules nues et Killian ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son corset. Les rondeurs de sa poitrine, ses soupirs contre ses lèves, ses hanches qui se cognaient de plus en plus au siennes, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et son désir pour elle battait ses temples, son sexe, ses mains, tout son corps entier, le rendant presque engourdit.

Sa bouche descendit de son cou à ses clavicules, puis jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Son odeur de miel le capta et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre pied, pour arriver à ne pas se perdre en elle, dans tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Lorsqu'elle tenta d'enlever son pantalon alors que lui avait toujours le nez plongé entre ses seins, il eut comme une lumière, un flash. Quelque chose qui l'avertissait d'arrêter. Il leva la tête et il pouvait voir la concentration sur son visage, son désir aussi qui parcourait ses traits, le rouge qui avait monté à ses joues.

Et juste à ce moment, elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon, ses doigts se faufilant jusqu'à ce qu'elle recherchait, et caressa son sexe et c'était comme si mille feux d'artifice avait explosé en lui. Un lourd murmure rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui sembla l'encourager puisque la bouche d'Emma descendit lentement, progressivement de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses épaules, ses flancs, son ventre. Elle mordillait la peau, l'embrassait ou plantait carrément ses dents lui arrachant une faible protestation. Elle était maintenant pratiquement au-dessus de lui parcourant tout son corps de sa bouche, laissant ses mains lui enlever son pantalon. Il avait glissé les siennes sous sa robe, remontant sur ses cuisses nues et chaudes. Sa peau douce lui arrachait des gémissements.

Elle se retrouvait à le chevaucher, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, les yeux remplis de détermination mêlés d'appétit, de soif de plus, de plus profond, de mieux et de plus grand. Il reconnaissait ses attentes puisqu'il avait les mêmes. Et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il savait que c'était un pas énorme dans la vie d' _Emma Swan_ et il ne voulait pas prendre cela à la légère.

"Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? "

Sa tête releva rapidement vers lui. Un sourire presque carnassier atteignit ses lèvres.

"Si nous en sommes rendu là c'est qu'à l'évidence je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer!"

Sa réponse était si provocante qu'elle l'atteignit complètement.

Et sa bouche à elle qui poursuivait toujours plus bas, rencontrant ses hanches, et ses mains qui descendirent jusqu'à son sexe. Elle le prit avec douceur au début, puis entendant les grognements venant de lui, elle accéléra petit à petit la cadence. Elle était revenu un peu plus haut sur son corps et mordillait maintenant son cou, laissant Killian le souffle coupé. Ses mains, sa bouche lui faisait perdre la tête, le rendait incapable de penser.

Il attrapa soudainement sa taille, la renversant brusquement sur le lit et pencha tout son corps sur elle. Il enfouit les mains sous sa jupe, remontant fébrilement le parcours de ses cuisses, caressant la peau brûlante. Il l'embrassa, envahissant sa bouche, allait aux coins de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire et revenait à sa bouche constamment, incapable de la quitter, d'abdiquer.

Et la façon qu'elle bougeait sous lui, et ses mains qui le prenaient sans cesse sur le point de le faire exploser, et sa voix qui murmurait d'une voix rauque son prénom. Elle avait pris ses hanches en étau entre ses jambes et le ramenait toujours plus près d'elle.

Puis, Emma se redressa précipitamment et ses doigts cherchèrent les contours de ce qui lui restait de sa robe pour pouvoir l'enlever.

"Non."

C'était sorti en un son étranglé mais ferme.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, sa bouche charnue luisait dans la lumière des chandelles. Ses yeux se durcirent et elle le regarda sans comprendre.

"Je ne veux pas, _Emma_. Pas comme ça."

Il pouvait voir, _littéralement_ voir un flot d'émotions traverser son visage. La colère dura une fraction de seconde, la stupeur et la déception passèrent presqu'aussi rapidement, mais ce qui resta était la douleur. Le tourment pur qui demeura alors que ses doigts quittèrent lentement les pans de sa robe.

"Pourquoi?"

Une petite voix, une toute petite voix d'enfant venant d'elle. Celle qui demandait pourquoi elle était de nouveau rejetée.

Elle battit des cils et s'il ne l'a connaissait pas autant, il aurait pu manquer les larmes qui avaient pointées aux coins de ses yeux. Mais il la connaissait que trop bien, et cette voix et ces larmes lui brisèrent le cœur en mille morceaux. Il s'approcha précipitamment, prenant son visage dans sa main, caressant sa joue.

"Ce n'est pas toi, _Emma_. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas toi."

Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément les siens, mais déjà elle avait penché la tête et il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal. Il soupira dans un souffle tremblant.

"Si tu savais, _Emma_ … Je rêve à ce moment-là depuis si longtemps."

De sa main, il la força à lever la tête. Son regard était distant, douloureux, une pointe de fierté lui fit d'avantage relever le menton. Il effleura ses lèvres de son pouce.

"Quand nous le ferons pour la première fois, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce que tu veux te rassurer. Je veux que ce soit parce que tu en as envie.

\- Mais j'en ai envie!"

Et devant ces yeux implorants, il aurait pu fléchir, laisser son désir le dominer et se perde en elle comme il avait si souvent rêvé. Mais il se maîtrisa et recula un peu, sans briser le contact de son visage, de ses lèvres.

"Je sais et j'en ai aussi envie, je veux que tu le saches. Mais ta peur est plus grande."

Ses yeux changèrent de teinte, le voile de noirceur disparu peu à peu alors que ses épaules se courbèrent imperceptiblement. Il sentit la tension la quitter subrepticement, soulagée semblait-il qu'il puisse lire en elle aussi facilement. Et évidement qu'il lisait en elle puisqu'ils avaient la même histoire.

Celle d'une fille perdue et d'un garçon perdu. Celle d'orphelins.

"Tu as peur d'être abandonnée. Encore. Tu as peur d'être blessée. Que je pense que tu n'en vailles pas la peine. Que je disparaisse, que je me sauve ou que je meure. Que ce soit trop pour moi, que je sois étouffé par tes fantômes ou que tes tempêtes me brisent.

Il approcha de nouveau son visage, son nez touchant presque le sien, il sentait son souffle sur ses joues.

\- Et c'est d'autant plus grand maintenant que tu dois combattre des forces inconnues. Mais je suis là, _Emma_. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi. Je ne m'en vais pas."

Il continuait à caresser son visage, elle ferma les yeux et un soupir d'apaisement franchit ses lèvres. Elle eut un sanglot étranglé devant cette douceur, cette impossible douceur qu'il manifestait pour elle.

"Tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais moins brisée."

Ses yeux demeuraient clos, mais un petit sourire dansa aux coins de ses lèvres. Et Killian sentit son cœur manquer un battement, une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il y avait de ces moments où la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle le submergeait, l'atteignait comme une vague puissante, le faisait vaciller – lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux dorée lui tombait dans les yeux et qu'elle l'écartait d'une main impatiente, lorsqu'elle aidait son fils à faire ses devoirs alors qu'adolescente elle avait toujours négligé cette tâche, lorsqu'elle était penchée sur le berceau de son frère et qu'elle lui murmurait toutes les promesses du monde.

Maintenant était un de ces moments.

"Viens."

Il prit sa main et l'aida à se lever du lit. Heureusement, il avait toujours son caleçon, elle avait la moitié de sa robe encore sur le corps, donc le malaise était moindre. Il n'osa pas lui dire d'enlever ce qui restait de sa jupe et il ouvrit les draps. Il la conduisit sous les couvertures. Il se coucha à ses côtés, coula son corps tout contre le sien, emboitant ses hanches avec les siennes. Il sentit qu'elle était tendue, raide, probablement déstabilisée de ce qui allait suivre.

Killian essaya de l'apaiser en caressant son bras, son nez complètement enfoui dans son cou et ses longues boucles blondes. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle, la douceur de ses doigts contre sa peau. Il glissa une main sur son ventre et la ramena plus près de lui, respirant son odeur. Elle sentit petit à petit la tension la quitter, reposant son dos tout contre le torse large et stable du jeune homme.

"Ça aide, murmura-t-elle, après un moment de silence. Quand tu es près de moi. Quand je te touche. Tout disparait, tout devient plus clair. Ça m'aide."

Il n'eut pas à demander ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Le sujet était inévitable, planait dans l'espace entre eux. Ces forces inconnues qui rôdaient autour d'elle, harassantes, sournoises, n'attendant que le bon moment pour attaquer. Pour l'attaquer et la dominer.

Il se pencha d'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard, ne sut quoi répondre devant cette révélation. Ses grands yeux verts océan étaient calmes et un sourire paisible courait sur les lèvres d'Emma. Il embrassa sa joue, puis le coin de ses lèvres, son nez, sa paupière, sa temple. Il retourna derrière elle, resserra son étreinte et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir paisible.

"Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu voulais…."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment terminer.

Un moment passa sans qu'elle ne réponde et il se demanda si elle l'avait même entendu.

"Oui, murmura-t-elle. Et non. Je… Je croyais que c'était le bon moment.

Elle soupira, changea la position de ses jambes, calant son pied autour d'une de ses chevilles.

\- Et je voulais que ça cesse."

Il respira de nouveau ses cheveux et approcha sa bouche contre son oreille.

"Nous avons tout notre temps, _my love_. Tout le temps du monde. Et je te promets de rester à tes côtés pour que tout demeure lumineux."

Le silence les enveloppa.

Emma avait noué ses doigts à ceux de Killian et elle se dit que tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils n'aient pas eu de relation sexuelle. Elle avait été certaine d'une chose – Killian la désirait et elle en avait eu la preuve sur ses traits, dans ses yeux, par ses mains. Et elle ne pouvait que l'aimer d'avantage de lui avoir résisté. Parce qu'il savait, probablement mieux qu'elle, que ce n'était pas de cette façon que leur première fois devait se passer.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le temps. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait.

Après un moment, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était 10 minutes ou 1 heure, le calme régnait dans la pièce, seul le crépitement du feu faisait écho à ses pensées. Killian respirait paisiblement derrière elle, sa bouche collée à son cou. Ce simple toucher la rendait plus vivante et plus sereine qu'elle ne se serait crue capable d'admettre.

Délicatement, elle se retourna ayant la soudaine envie de voir son visage endormi, de constater et d'apprécier ce qu'elle avait maintenant dans sa vie. _Lui._

Et elle rencontra deux immenses iris bleus qui la fixaient, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

"C'est bien de voir ton visage, _Swan_.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir éveillé.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'écoutais respirer et j'essayais de suivre le fil de tes pensées."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle était si proche de lui qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'il disait. Ses doigts à lui vinrent se poser sur son front pour se déplacer lentement contre sa tempe puis dans ses boucles blondes.

"Ça tourne à vive allure dans cette tête-là!"

Sa remarque la pris de cours, lui faisant perdre le souffle. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Cette intimité sans doute, cette aisance qu'il y avait maintenant entre eux depuis quelques mois. Sa façon de la connaître totalement, sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu la même enfance, parce qu'ils étaient orphelins, perdus, brisés. Qu'ils se reconnaissaient.

Et il savait parfaitement comment elle se sentait ce soir. Ce qui la poussa peut-être dans ses confidences, ajouté à cela leur proximité physique qui la faisait défaillir à chaque instant. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

"Est-ce que tu crois que l'univers se bat pour que deux âmes soient ensemble? Que la force des sentiments règne et qu'ils soient réunis peu importe où ils se trouvent?"

Ses doigts à lui, encore contre son cou, sa joue. Ses yeux qui ne la lâchaient pas, qui se voilèrent. Et elle vit, _littéralement_ vit dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu poses la question, _my love,_ quand tu connais déjà la réponse. Quand tu as la preuve vivante de toi et moi."

Il approcha ses lèvres qu'il laissa effleurer les siennes, et elle ferma les yeux, certaine que son cœur allait exploser. Et il pensait la même chose puisque jamais il n'aurait pensé, ni seulement osé penser qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose du genre.

Camelot avait de toute évidence des vertus qu'il ne soupçonnait pas !

Et penser à Camelot le ramenait à sa vie, celle qu'il avait désormais à Storybrooke. Avec elle, avec Henry, avec toute sa famille à elle et les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait. Il pouvait pratiquement compter David parmi ces amis!

"Demain matin, je vais cependant m'ennuyer de Storybrooke."

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui, son regard interrogateur.

"Je sais qu'à Camelot ils n'ont pas ce que tu fais comme petit-déjeuner. Le truc sucré, la _"tarte"_ ou je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça dans votre royaume.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour comprendre et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Les _Pop Tarts_ ?! Tu t'ennuies des _Pop Tarts_?

Emma laissa filer un grand éclat de rire bruyant, quelque chose qu'il avait rarement entendu de sa part.

\- Oui, c'est ça."

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et de la voir si soudainement détendue le remplie de bonheur. Savoir que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cet éclat de rire, parce qu'il n'était pas un homme du 21ième siècle, parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à son monde à elle. Il voulait bien pilé sur son orgueil un peu si c'était pour l'entendre rire de cette façon.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose de Storybrooke dont tu t'ennuies?"

Emma ne pouvait se retenir de sourire idiotement. Seulement Henry ou lui, parfois, arrivait à la faire rire autant.

Il réfléchit un instant. Et toutes sortes de choses de Storybrooke lui manquaient malgré ce qu'il voulait bien en penser. Les _grilled-cheese_ de chez Granny – qu'il avait connu grâce à Emma. La machine dans laquelle il était possible de parler qu'on soit à un endroit ou à un autre, qu'ils appelaient _téléphone parlant._ La boite qui renvoyait des images, _Netflix_ ou peu importe ce qu'il en était. Il avait vu des _films_ avec Henry, il avait partagé ce moment avec le garçon et il devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait bien. Il était drôle, vraiment intelligent, et avec cet air têtu qu'il avait directement écopé de sa mère.

La lumière, l'eau chaude à volonté, les voitures. Il y avait tant de choses de Storybrooke directement relié à elle, puisqu'elle avait été la seule pour lui apprendre ces commodités nouvelles. Elle avait été son point de repères, Henry la suivant de près qui lui apprenait les _jeux vidéo_ , les _films_ et les _vêtements_.

Mais il savait ce qu'il lui manquait le plus. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient souvent partagé ensemble. Quelque chose qu'elle lui avait montré dès le début, dès son arrivée à Storybrooke et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant puisque c'était avec ce dispositif qu'elle lui faisait connaître tant de choses. Et qu'ils arrivaient à connectés sans aucune parole.

"La musique. La machine que tu utilises pour faire jouer de la musique.

\- Mon iPod? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Oui, exactement! assura-t-il, reconnaissant le mot qu'elle employait parfois."

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois, étonnée et oui, émue, qu'il apprécie son iPod. Rien de bien extraordinaire pour elle, mais elle savait que pour lui, entendre de la musique aussi rapidement, aussi aisément le bouleversait. Il connaissait la musique, l'appréciait, mais cela n'avait de toute évidence rien à voir avec ce qu'elle vivait quotidiennement dans sa vie, dans son monde.

Emma attrapa son visage, ses doigts prirent ses joues, caressèrent sa peau.

"J'aime que tu me fasses découvrir des chansons."

Il se mit à chanter le premier couplet d'une chanson qu'il avait écouté sans répit, une journée.

Il était au bureau du shérif et lui avait subtilisé son iPod pour le mettre sur les haut-parleurs, faisant résonné une chanson qu'elle appréciait et que lui semblait totalement approuvé. Lorsqu'elle était revenue quelques heures plus tard, la même chanson jouait, remplissant l'air, avec lui les yeux fermés, chantant les paroles.

Et c'était ces mêmes paroles qu'il fredonnait timidement.

"No one knows what it's like, you and me, you and I …"

Il laissa ses mains parcourir son visage, si légèrement. Il poursuivait la chanson alors qu'il marquait sa peau de ses doigts, traçait ses pommettes, ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres " You come through, like a light. In the dark, give me sight…" Il poursuivait son parcours tout autour de son visage, de son cou, de ses épaules.

Elle termina le refrain sans aucune harmonie dans sa voix, seulement les paroles, pures et simples. "If you let my soul out, it'll come right back to you…"

Il ferma les yeux et la ramena vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Elle avait le nez plongé dans son cou, si serrée contre lui, humant son odeur chaude, épicée, tellement _lui_.

Emma passa une main dans son dos nu, caressant ses larges épaules, puis elle descendit jusqu'à ses reins. De ses ongles, elle gratta doucement la peau, faisant le parcours de sa colonne vertébrale et espérait qu'il pouvait enfin relaxer entre ses bras.

"Dors. Je reste ici, je ne vais nulle part."

C'était elle qui avait parlé, et elle pensait tout ce qu'elle disait, passant une main dans ses cheveux, le caressant jusqu'à l'oubli.

Il put entendre qu'elle le berçait quasiment de sa voix alors qu'elle fredonnait la musique d'une chanson qu'elle écoutait tout le temps. Il l'avait entendu à maintes reprises, dans sa bouche et dans les haut-parleurs qui diffusait le son. Il connaissait cette chanson, et il se sentait soudainement caresser par sa voix. Aucune parole n'était prononcée, mais il savait ce qu'elle renfermait et il ferma les yeux, reproduisant les paroles dans ses pensées "…I never meant to fall for you but I was buried underneath and all that I could see was white…"

Il se laissa définitivement étreindre par sa voix, par ces paroles qui faisaient écho dans sa tête.

Puis il tomba endormi, dans un profond sommeil qu'il n'avait connu depuis un long moment, les effleurements des doigts d'Emma dessinant un parcours indéfini dans ses cheveux et sur son dos.

Il chuta dans ses rêves. Tendres. Complexes. Intenses. Vifs, au-delà du réel. À la limite du supportable, alors qu'il rêva qu'elle était emprisonné par les forces du Mal. Par la Noirceur qui parcourait tout son corps, et il sentait encore sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, son visage, puis enserra sa gorge, l'asphyxiant, le suffocant. De plus en plus. Et il se sentait quitter ce monde.

Killian se réveilla abruptement.

" _Emma_!"

Sa main cherchait frénétiquement l'espace vide à ses côtés, il se redressa rapidement et scanna la pièce des yeux, inquiet.

Un immense soulagement le remplit lorsqu'il l'aperçut assise dans l'alcôve sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton, encerclant ses jambes de ses bras, sa jupe blanche tombait tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, entourée d'un halo lumineux, la lumière de la lune éclairant sa peau pâle, ses boucles dorées, sa robe blanche. Si pure.

Emma avait tourné la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu crier son prénom. Elle lui sourit timidement pour le rassurer.

"Désolée d'avoir changé d'endroit. Je voulais voir la lune."

Il eut un faible soupir, ayant vraiment cru qu'elle avait quitté la chambre.

Killian se leva et alla la rejoindre.

Presqu'à sa hauteur, il remarqua son visage baigné de larmes. Quelques-unes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle n'eut même pas un geste pour les essuyer.

Il s'approcha rapidement et ses yeux inquisiteurs la questionnèrent, complètement troublé et angoissé par son état. Que s'était-il passé?

Il prit sa joue dans sa main et, de son pouce chassa les larmes. Elle lui adressa à nouveau ce mince sourire.

"C'est la lune qui te fait pleurer ainsi, _love_?"

Elle pencha la tête de côté, renforçant le contact de sa main contre sa joue.

"De toute ma vie, commença-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, de mon enfance, à mon adolescence, jusqu'à mes 28 ans, jamais personne ne m'a fait passer en premier. Je n'ai jamais été importante pour personne, aucun ne voulait vraiment me connaître. Ou se soucier de moi.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la main qui avait emprisonné sa mâchoire.

\- Il y a eu un jour, un petit garçon de 10 ans qui voulait connaitre sa mère. Qui désirait savoir la raison de sa fuite. Qui avait une foi inébranlable en elle, qui croyait qu'elle était quelque sorte d'être mythique. Une Sauveuse. Qui a toujours une foi inébranlable en elle et qui pense toujours qu'elle est une sorte de créature irréelle. Le produit du vrai amour. Il voit encore cela en moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu cette petite flamme s'illuminer lorsqu'il me regardait.

Elle parlait de son fils et les larmes ne tarissaient plus, glissant muettement sur ses joues. Elle renifla et posa son autre main sur l'avant-bras de Killian. Elle avait besoin que ses deux mains se retrouvent sur lui, fixées à lui.

\- Vous êtes tous là. Pour moi. Malgré la menace qui plane sur vous, sur moi, vous êtes venu.

Elle secoua la tête, encore ahurie par ce fait.

\- Je suis déstabilisée devant cette incohérence dans ma vie. Ce changement complet. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre, à saisir qu'il y a des gens pour moi, qui m'aime. J'ai toujours vécu et connu le contraire.

Killian se pencha et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, demeurant tout près, respirant son odeur.

\- Et tu es là, ajouta-t-elle, en relevant la tête, son nez frôlant sa barbe, ses iris planté dans les siens. Quand je t'ai vu te réveillé en sursaut, crié mon nom et me chercher, mon cœur a arrêté de battre. Tu me cherches, me regardes sans cesse, m'étudies, me frôle dans des gestes anodins du quotidien. Et parfois je me dis que tu es comme Henry, que tu me vois comme une sorte d'être mythique. J'ai vu la petite flamme dans tes yeux à toi aussi. Et c'est plus que je n'aurais pu jamais rêver. Tu t'es endormi, t'abandonnant dans mes bras, sans crainte. Tu sais que je pourrais être envahie par la noirceur d'un instant à l'autre, mais tu as confiance. Tu as plus confiance en moi-même que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir.

Elle sentait la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait trembler contre sa joue. Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle savait qu'il était sous le choc d'autant de révélations de sa part.

Sa main quitta son avant-bras pour venir se placer sur le torse de Killian, à la gauche, l'endroit où était son cœur. Elle le sentait cogner, dans un staccato déchainé.

\- Tu as passé des centaines d'années à pourchassé le Dark One. À préparer ta vengeance, à vouloir le tuer. Et maintenant, je le suis devenue. Comment peux-tu être encore là? Comment peux-tu encore _vouloir_ être là?

Elle inspira, le souffle court.

\- J'ai peur de ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi. Je vais te faire du mal, te détruire, Killian.

Sa voix se cassa sur son prénom, brisée dans un sanglot étouffé.

Le jeune homme l'attira à lui et la serra étroitement, posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

Il savait qu'elle était forte, il l'avait vu tant de fois combattre, se déchainer, se rebeller. Protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Et il comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait peur de cette même force puisque lorsque soumise à des puissances maléfiques, elle pouvait devenir destructrice. Dualité de ses capacités.

\- Je suis un survivant, Emma. Tu te rappelles?

Il se pencha pour que son regard soit à la même hauteur que le sien. Ses larmes luisaient sur ses pommettes, son visage défait par le trop plein d'émotion qui la secouait depuis un moment.

Killian embrassa ses paupières.

\- Et tu es mon salut, ma rédemption. Tu ne peux pas me briser. Comment pourrais-tu détruire ce que tu as réussi à remettre en place, à recoller?

Oui, elle était son salut. Sa lumière.

Son regard était incertain, encore bouleversée qu'elle puisse être autant pour lui. Jamais tout à fait confiante.

Il savait qu'elle avait reconnu tout l'amour que pouvait lui porter ses proches, elle l'avait accepté.

Ce qui lui restait à faire était de maintenant prendre conscience de toute la lumière, de toute la force qu'il y avait en elle. Elle avait toujours douté d'elle, la petite fille orpheline jamais très loin, ignorante de tout ce qu'elle possédait en elle.

Et il était prêt à y passer le reste de sa vie à lui montrer, à lui apprendre, à lui faire accepter et à aimer chaque partie d'elle-même.

Killian la ramena au lit, sous les draps. Ils reprirent leur position, face à face, elle littéralement _soudé_ à son corps, le visage dans son cou, lui les bras autour de sa taille, incapable d'imaginer un autre instant de ce qui restait de la nuit sans être _ancré_ à elle.

\- Et toutes les nuits suivantes, il les passa avec elle. Parce qu'elle ne dormait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Lorsque les rayons de soleil perçaient dans la chambre, il pouvait à ce moment desserrer son étreinte et fermer l'œil. Il savait que maintenant, d'autres pouvaient veiller sur elle. Mais elle quittait rarement sa chambre avec l'apparition du jour. Souvent, elle dessinait avec ses doigts chacun des traits de son visage, inlassablement, et il ne savait dire si la chaleur qui l'enveloppait alors qu'il s'endormait enfin venait d'elle, du soleil qui remplissait la chambre ou de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. –

 **Сause you are loved.  
You are loved more than you know.  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
to prove it so.**

* * *

 _Et alors?_  
 _Vos commentaires seraient très apprécié ! :)_

 _Pour ce qui est des chansons qui se retrouvent dans ma fanfic, celle que Killian chante est "Nitesky" par Robot Koch feat. John LaMonica - une magnifique chanson qui, je pense, lui convient parfaitement. Pour ce qui de celle qu'Emme fredonne pour endormir Killian, c'est "Salvation" de Gabrielle Aplin. Encore là, je trouve que les paroles collent parfaitement pour Swan._  
 _J'ai écouté ces deux chansons en boucle pendant tout mon processus d'écriture. Je vous invite à aller les entendre et me donner votre avis si vous penser qu'elles conviennent à ces deux-là! :)_

 _Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, de vous être rendu jusqu'à la fin! :)_

 _Laissez une trace de votre passage par une review, un commentaire positif ou négatif - en autant que ce soit constructif! ;)_


End file.
